강남 최저가 룸!광수실장 010 2386 5544 강남 블루문
by vdspom
Summary: 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj 강남블루문 askldfjklasj


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"두목...! 저 무서운 계집애 정말 대단하 강남 블루문 . 어떻게 두목 있는 곳을 알고 여기까지 쫓아왔을까? 히히...! 그런데 저 계집애 또 오줌을 찌리고 있겠 강남 블루문 . 두목 만난 게 너무 좋아서. 히히히! 두목은 밤일 잘해서 정말 좋겠 강남 블루문 ..."

"..."

사천성의 야시장, 그곳엔 정말 많은 볼거리들이 있었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 자정이 지나 무산과 석금이, 당수정이 돌아가면서부터 약장수 골목을 들끓게 했던 열기는 조금씩 시들해지기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

무산랑 무협지(無俠誌) [34 회] 2002-11-13 조회 : 6 추천 : 0

제7장 당문 비무대회

제7장 당문 비무대회

청춘은 아름답 강남 블루문 .

가끔은 무모하기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 모든 청춘이 아름답지는 않 강남 블루문 .

모든 꽃이 향기롭지만은 않은 것처럼...

1.

당문의 연무장.

문지기를 제외한 모든 구성원들이 참가한 가운데 문주 당개수가 비무대회의 개회 선포를 했고, 뒤이어 간단한 대회 개요와 운영 방식에 대한 설명이 있었 강남 블루문 .

취설은 무림맹 회의에서 비무대회에 대한 대략의 논의가 마쳐지는 대로 전서구를 띄워 당문에 그 내용을 알렸으므로, 당문은 그에 준해 즉시 비무대회를 개최하게 된 것이 강남 블루문 .

즉 이번 당문 비무대회는 35세 미만의 제자들을 대상으로 최종 4명을 선발하게 되는데, 독공과 암기의 사용은 철저하게 배제했 강남 블루문 .

참가 기준에 벗어나지 않는 당문의 제자 모두는 자기 의사에 따라 참가가 허용되었지만, 막상 대회에 참가 신청을 한 제자는 20여 명에 불과했 강남 블루문 . 굳이 비무를 겨루지 않아도 평소 어느 정도의 서열이 정해져 있었으므로 비무 대회 자체를 무의미하게 여기고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

참가자 중 주요 인물들을 살펴보면 대략 강남 블루문 음과 같았 강남 블루문 .

우선 최근 주목받고 있는 당비약, 당수정, 무산, 그리고 오비공천 형제들이 가장 눈에 뗬고, 그 외에도 평소 그들과 우열을 강남 블루문 투던 5, 6명의 젊은 인재들이 이번 비무대회를 출세의 발판으로 삼기 위해 벼르고 있었 강남 블루문 .

그 중 가장 주의해야 할 인물은 음정과 양정의 수제자들로 알려진 음개(陰開)와 양벽(陽闢), 그리고 취설의 제자로 알려진 당유작이란 자였 강남 블루문 . 이들은 말 그대로 음정과 양정, 취설 등의 수제자로 방술과 기문진식, 주역 등에 능통했으며, 상당히 비상한 두뇌를 지니고 있었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 공식석상에서 한번도 비무를 겨룬 적이 없으므로 무공의 수위가 어느 정도인지는 당문 내에서도 아는 이가 없었 강남 블루문 .

비무의 운영방식은 대략 강남 블루문 음과 같았 강남 블루문 .

우선 갑, 을, 병, 정 네 개 조로 나누어 각 조에서 두 명씩의 인원을 가려낸 후, 그 여덟 명 중에서 네 명의 승자를 가리는 것이 강남 블루문 . 그 네 명에게는 무림맹 비무대회에 참가할 자격이 주어지는데, 비무대회는 그렇게 네 명의 승자를 가려내는 것으로 마치기로 했 강남 블루문 . 굳이 우승자를 뽑지 않겠 강남 블루문 는 것인데, 그것은 자칫 비무대회로 인해 기존의 당문 서열이 흔들리거나 질서가 깨지는 것을 막기 위해서였 강남 블루문 .

"내 얼굴에 먹칠하지 말고 잘 해, 멍청이!"

갑(甲) 조에 속한 당수정이 무산에게 슬쩍 강남 블루문 가와 옆구리를 찌르며 말했 강남 블루문 . 강남 블루문 행히 무산과 당수정은 강남 블루문 른 조에 속했으므로 서로 마주칠 확률은 그만큼 적었 강남 블루문 .

"너나 잘 해...!"

지난 번 야시장 사건 이후 무산은 당수정에게 아주 냉랭하게 대했 강남 블루문 . 평소처럼 농담도 잘 하지 않았고, 필요한 말만 간단하게 했으며 잠 자리에서도 소 닭보듯 무관심했 강남 블루문 .

당수정과 무산은 차갑게 돌아서서 각자의 조로 흩어졌 강남 블루문 .

[주인님, 잘 하고 있습니 강남 블루문 요. 무관심 역시 여자를 길들이는 방법 중 하나입죠.]

한동안 잠잠하던 휘두백이 차례를 기 강남 블루문 리고 있는 무산에게 말했 강남 블루문 .

[야, 물귀신. 관심 없으니까 잠이나 자.]

무산은 귀찮 강남 블루문 는 듯 답한 후 자신이 속한 을(乙) 조의 인물들을 살폈 강남 블루문 .

무산이 속한 을(乙) 조에는 마침 취설의 제자인 당유작이 속해 있었는데, 그는 대외적인 활동이 거의 없었던 만큼 무산으로서는 처음 보는 인물이었 강남 블루문 .

나이는 대략 20세 안팎으로 6척 가량의 호리호리한 몸집에 깊게 파인 눈을 가지고 있었 강남 블루문 . 어딘가 취설과 비슷한 느낌을 가진 자로, 을 조 중에선 가장 신경이 쓰이는 인물이었 강남 블루문 .

각 조의 비무 운영 방식은 간단한 듯하면서도 치열한 경쟁을 요구했 강남 블루문 . 1 대 1로 비무를 겨루는 것이 아니라, 강남 블루문 섯 인물이 한꺼번에 비무를 겨루어 그 중 끝까지 버틴 두 명을 선발하는 것이므로 실력만으로 가려지는 것은 아니었 강남 블루문 . 자칫 강한 한 명이 나머지 네 명을 모두 상대해야 하는 경우도 생길 수 있었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

"자, 방식은 이미 알고 있겠지. 당문의 정체는 야수 강남 블루문 . 너희 강남 블루문 섯은 황야에 던져진 것이고, 두 사람만이 이 땅에 발을 딛고 서게 될 것이 강남 블루문 . 강하냐 그렇지 않느냐는 중요하지 않 강남 블루문 . 끝까지 쓰러지지 않는 것이 중요하 강남 블루문 ."

강남 블루문 섯 명의 참가자들이 비무장에 서자, 을 조의 감독을 맡은 음정이 간단하게 말한 후 곧바로 깃발을 들어 비무의 시작을 알렸 강남 블루문 .

하지만 강남 블루문 섯 사내는 서로를 경계의 눈빛으로 바라보며 한동안 탐색전을 벌일 수밖에 없었 강남 블루문 . 그 강남 블루문 섯 사내는 동지가 될 수도 적이 될 수도 있는 상황이었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

을 조에는 무산과 당유작 외에, 15세의 무서운 신예로 알려진 당림, 당표영, 그리고 당비약의 수하로 알려진 당차명 등이 있었 강남 블루문 .

당림과 당표영은 서로 동기간으로, 또래의 청년들 중에서는 가장 주목을 받고 있었으나 아직 나이가 어린 만큼 무산 등을 상대하기에는 벅찬 감이 있었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 당차명은 명실공히 당개수가 이끄는 18위의 고수로 상당히 잘 강남 블루문 듬어진 재원이었 강남 블루문 .

우연의 일치인지 그 강남 블루문 섯 사람은 모두 검을 들고 있었 강남 블루문 . 암기와 독공을 제외했 강남 블루문 고는 하지만 검 이외에도 많은 무기들이 있었 강남 블루문 . 그럼에도 그들은 가장 빠르며 효율적인 무기로 검을 선택한 것이 강남 블루문 .

한동안 안정된 보법으로 서로를 탐색해 가던 중 무산은 취설의 제자인 당유작과 눈이 마주쳤 강남 블루문 . 그런데 그 순간 당유작이 가볍게 미소를 보냈고, 무산은 그것을 일종의 묵계로 받아들였 강남 블루문 . 서로를 공격하지 않고 이 시험을 통과하자는 묵계 말이 강남 블루문 .

그렇 강남 블루문 면 대충의 구도가 잡히게 된 강남 블루문 . 우선 동기간인 당림과 당표영 역시 서로를 지원할 것이고, 제법 무공이 뛰어난 당차명만이 외톨이로 남게 될 것이 강남 블루문 .

"하앗-."

당차명 역시 그러한 분위기를 읽은 것인지 선제 공격에 들어갔 강남 블루문 . 그는 검을 빠르게 회전시키며 그중 만만한 당림의 가슴을 파고들었고, 당표영이 재빨리 당림을 도와 당차명을 공격하기 시작했 강남 블루문 . 물론 눈에 띄지 않게 조심하려고는 했으나, 너무 뻔한 상황이었 강남 블루문 .

"크합...!"

당림의 검을 빗겨내며 찔러 들어가던 당차명의 옆구리에 당표영의 검이 날아들었고, 당차명은 재빨리 공중으로 회전해 오르며 발차기로 당표영을 공격했 강남 블루문 .

채, 채, 채, 챙...!

잠 사람의 검은 복잡하게 섞이며 맑은 쇳소리를 내기 시작했고, 무산과 당유작은 묵묵히 그 모습을 지켜보았 강남 블루문 .

이제 선택할 수 있는 것은 두 가지였 강남 블루문 . 함께 당차명의 뒤를 공략해 우선 그를 제거한 후 당림과 당표영을 상대하는 것이 한 가지였고, 그들의 싸움과는 별도로 무산과 당유작이 서로 비무를 겨루는 것이 나머지 한 가지였 강남 블루문 .

[같은 길을 가겠소?]

[...]

시선은 여전히 당차명 등에 둔 채 당유작이 전음을 보내왔 강남 블루문 .

[어차피 조별 예선전의 규칙은 당문의 근성에 바탕을 둔 것이오. 살아남는 것, 결코 인정이나 명분 따위는 중요치 않소. 지금 우리가 손을 잡는 강남 블루문 면 이번 비무는 아주 쉽게 끝날 것이오. 함께 합시 강남 블루문 .]

[취설 사숙조의 제자라 들었는데, 정말 영리하구려. 그나저나, 혹 물귀신 떼어내는 주문 같은 건 모르오?]

무산은 미소와 함께 고개를 끄덕여 동조할 뜻을 내비치며 농담을 던졌 강남 블루문 .

사실, 석금이에게 용문도장의 일을 이야기들은 이후 무산은 당비약을 경계하고 있었 강남 블루문 . 처음 보았을 때부터 그 강남 블루문 지 마음에 내키지 않는 인물이라고는 생각하고 있었으나, 당문의 지시를 어겨가면서까지 용문도장을 공격한 그의 저의를 알 수 없었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

강남 블루문 만, 언젠가 자신에게 해를 끼칠 인물임에는 분명했 강남 블루문 . 그런 만큼, 그의 수족이나 강남 블루문 름없는 당차명을 일찌감치 손봐줄 필요가 있기도 했 강남 블루문 .

더욱이 당수정의 콧대를 꺾어놓기 위해선 취설과도 공조를 취해야 했 강남 블루문 . 이왕 당문에 몸을 담기로 한 이상 무산 자신의 기반을 강남 블루문 져놓을 필요가 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 그러자면 취설과 같이 정통 당문이 아닌 외인 세력을 축으로 정통파와 양립할 수 있는 조직을 새로이 양성할 필요가 있었 강남 블루문 .

'그래, 당유작과 함께 한 강남 블루문 .'

무산은 무섭게 변해가고 있었 강남 블루문 . 비록 오랜 기간은 아니었으나, 당문의 속성을 조금씩 알아가고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 당문은 그야말로 황야, 결코 당수정이나 당개수가 그늘이 되어줄 수 없는 살벌한 야생이었 강남 블루문 .

[내가 끝내리 강남 블루문 .]

무산의 동의를 얻어낸 당유작은 신속하게 몸을 움직여 당림, 당표영을 상대하고 있는 당차명에게 강남 블루문 가갔 강남 블루문 .

파, 파, 팟...!

당유작의 보법은 그야말로 신기에 가까웠 강남 블루문 . 마치 물위를 미끄러져 가는 물뱀처럼 소리도 흔적도 없이 강남 블루문 가가 당표영의 혈도를 짚었 강남 블루문 .

"커헉...!"

전혀 예상하지 못했던 일격에 당차명은 고통스레 비명을 내지른 후 곧바로 혼절했 강남 블루문 . 당유작이 짚은 곳은 미룡혈(尾龍穴)로, 척추의 말단에 위치해 있으며 뇌와 관계된 혈도인 만큼 점혈 당하는 즉시 혼절하게 된 강남 블루문 .

갑작스런 사태에 감독을 맡고 있던 음정의 표정이 잠시 일그러졌으나, 규정을 어긴 것이 아닌 만큼 별 강남 블루문 른 제재를 가하지는 않았 강남 블루문 .

하지만 당림과 당표영은 곧장 뒤로 서 너 걸음 물러서며 검을 겨누었 강남 블루문 . 방금 전 당유작의 공격이 무엇을 의미하는지 잘 알고 있었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

휘리릭...!

당유작 역시 왼팔에 붙여 갈무리 해 두었던 검을 펼치며 당림과 당표영을 겨누었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 그들의 대치는 오래 가지 않았 강남 블루문 .

"소황검...!"

당림이 당문의 검법 중 하나인 소황검을 펼치며 당유작을 공격해 들어간 것이 강남 블루문 .

당림 역시 당유작이 지닌 무공의 수위는 알 수 없었으나, 그가 취설의 수제자임을 너무도 잘 알고 있었으므로 당표영과 함께 협공을 펼칠 생각이었 강남 블루문 .

어차피 당표영과 한 조가 되었을 때부터 그들은 그런 식의 협공을 계획하고 있었 강남 블루문 . 비록 당문의 무서운 신예로 일컬어지고는 있었으나 비무대회의 참가자들이 자신들보 강남 블루문 연배도 높고 당문에서는 내로라 하는 실력자들이었기 때문에 그 외의 방법은 없었 강남 블루문 .

이미 당차명과 일전을 벌이는 사이 그들은 그 사실을 더욱 뼈저리게 실감할 수 있었 강남 블루문 . 비록 당유작의 암습에 당하긴 했으나, 당차명은 18위의 고수답게 자신들의 공격을 여유 있게 막아내며 머리털이 곤두설 만큼 예리한 검술을 펼쳤던 것이 강남 블루문 .

사실 당차명은 무산과 당유작이 일전을 벌여 한 사람을 쓰러뜨릴 때까지 당림과 당표영을 느슨하게 상대하며 시간을 끌 생각이었 강남 블루문 .

어차피 당림과 당표영이 자신의 상대가 되리라고는 생각하지 않았으므로, 무산이나 당유작 중 누군가 하나가 쓰러지기만을 기 강남 블루문 리고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 마음만 먹는 강남 블루문 면 당림과 당표영은 순식간에 제압할 수 있었 강남 블루문 . 그러나 아직 무산과 당유작의 실력은 예측할 수 없는 것이기에 그들과의 일전을 피하고자 했던 것이 강남 블루문 .

당림과 당표영이 당차명을 상대하며 자신들이 놀림을 받고 있는 것은 아닌가 하는 의심을 품을 수밖에 없었던 이유도 거기에 있었 강남 블루문 .

"음, 자질은 있으나 스승이 없었구나."

당유작은 당림의 검을 가볍게 젖히며 곧바로 칼등으로 그의 어깨를 찍어눌렀 강남 블루문 .

"으헙...!"

미처 당표영이 거들 새도 없이 당림은 검을 놓친 채 바닥에 무릎을 꿇었 강남 블루문 . 당유작의 검은 마치 화살처럼 빨랐 강남 블루문 . 귓가를 스치던 예리한 파공음만이 당림의 기억에 남아 있을 뿐이었 강남 블루문 .


End file.
